


a goodbye

by cptsuke



Series: Old guard shorts [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptsuke/pseuds/cptsuke
Summary: Nicolò will go to the markets alone todaya short fic based on the tumblr discussion of Joe feeling physical pain when anyone else but him shops, because MERCHANT
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Old guard shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055867
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	a goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> a little fun with joe being the shopper of the fam, nicky being careless with money, habibi being used sarcastically & inshallah being used facetiously.

Nicolò does not often get the chance to go to the markets alone, Yusuf says he does not take the buying of supplies and food that seriously, but he also likes to lament, _Habibi, how ca_ _n_ _you be so bad with money?_

But Nicolò's husband also rolls his sleeves up as though about to wade into a fight before leaving for the markets. Nicolò loves his enthusiasm even as he does not get how he can be so excited to simply go shopping.

“Habibi _,”_ Yusuf says and Nicolò knows that word _can_ mean _my love, my darling,_ _my dear._

 _Habibi, my dear, my love, my darling_ he says like Nicolò doesn't remember traveling as caravan guards and Yusuf's sweetly sarcastic voice, upon waking one morning to no camels and the teenage Cameleer with sleepy eyes and soft honey ringlets looking sheepishly across the dunes at the fading camel tracks, _Habibi, where are the camels?_

My dear, my love, my darling indeed.

“Habibi, please come back with change,” he says as if it truly pains him not go instead.

Nicolò takes the offered coins, cups his hands around Yusuf's, runs a thumb across the thin skin that protects his knuckles, he loves this man he thinks, but all he says is _Inshallah_.

Yusuf's hands twitch in his.

When Yusuf smiles - when Yusuf laughs, when he's joyous and amused - his eyes sparkle as if lit from within from a light much stronger than the sun.

Yusuf looks at Nicolò and his eyes sparkle, his hands twist so they're holding Nicolò's just as tightly.

“Have a good day,” he says his eyes still sparkling with mirth, “I will see you in a few hours”

Nicolò leans forward, presses his lips to Yusuf's because he can, because Yusuf presses back just as firmly.

He untangles their hands while Yusuf's distracted, before he ends up just deciding they can starve for the next day and instead drags Yusuf back to their bed chambers.

He presses a soft parting kiss against Yusuf's bearded cheek, an apology for freeing his hands.

“A few hours.”


End file.
